Biological specimens such as blood, urine, sputum, and the like are routinely collected in the home, in hospitals, in doctor's offices, and in laboratories using a variety of devices having various configurations and shapes.
It is important that, during the handling and testing of the biological specimens collected, infection is not spread. For instance, it can be important when collecting sputum specimens in cases of bacterial pneumonia, bronchiectasis mycosis and other pulmonary infections that the outside of a specimen container be free of contamination from the specimen. Having the outside of the specimen container remain free of contamination will enhance the probability that an individual handling the container, such as a laboratory technician, will not become infected or spread the infection.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,002 to Hamilton discloses a device for the collection of sputum. When in use, however, it can be seen that a patient can contaminate the outer wall of the cup body with sputum and this contamination can thereafter be transmitted to an individual who subsequently handles the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,246 to Boettger discloses a device for handling medical specimens which consists of an inner and outer container. The sample is collected in a inner container and the inner container is thereafter inserted into the outer container. The outside surface of the inner container can, therefore, be contaminated during the collection process.
Additionally, it is desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive system for the collection of biological specimens and systems such as those disclosed by Boettger appear to be complex and expensive.
Further, it is desirable to provide a container for collection of a specimen in which the specimen can be directly analyzed. This can eliminate the requirement for the specimen to be transferred to another container prior to analysis. For example, it is desirable to collect a specimen in a tube or the like which can be directly centrifuged so that the specimen need not be transferred to a centrifuge tube for analysis. By eliminating the transfer step, the safety of handling of the container having the sample therein is enhanced.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,164 to Andelin et al discloses a sputum collection system which includes a tube, i.e., a specimen receptacle, which can be centrifuged, it additionally discloses an outer protective body which is made of a rigid material which coaxially encloses a specimen receptacle. The other protective body is provided to support the specimen receptacle in a vertical position. Having a rigid outer protective body as disclosed by Andelin can be expensive and, additionally, can add to the complexity of using such a sputum collection system.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a biological specimen collection and transport apparatus that is manufactured of lightweight materials to enhance economics of manufacturing and transportation, is simple to use, and enhances prevention of the spread of infection during transportation and analysis of a collected specimen.